1. Scientific presentation: 2011 NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat, 2011 ASBMB annual meeting 2. Core publications - Acknowledged 1) Thai Leong Yap, et al. (2011) Biochemistry 50, 1963-1965: Residue specific fluorescent probes of alpha-synuclein detection of early events at teh N-termini and C-termini during fibril assembly. 2) Lucas HR, et al. (2011) Metallomics 3, 280-283: Copper (II) enhences membrane bound alpha-synuclein helix formation. 3. New instrumentation and upgrade 1) Core has moved to a swing place (Rm2151 and Rm2342). 2) Installed new single quadrupole mass detector (Agilent)for ESI-LC/MS. 3) Method setting up and development to detect small molecules such as adenine derivatives by HPLC and columns. 4) Protein purification services: HPLC equipped with reverse phase, ion exchange or size exclusion column (Mitochondrial complex V purification and separation of each subunit, Myosin 18A, Histone H3 variants). 5) New services a)Lyophilizer b)Fuji phosphorimage analyzer with image analysis program 6) The steering committee meeting was held on June 1st. a)The Committee fully supports the decision of the SD and DSD to fund a replacement for the geriatric mass spectrometer which is essential to determination of intact masses of proteins -- the purpose of the largest number of visits to the Core. b)The Committee urged the Director to develop a very succinct mission statement for the Core, conveying to potential users that it offers expertise, instruction, and instrumentation in biochemical preparations and analysis. 4. FY2011 Budget Budget Spent 98.5% as of September 8, 2010 - One stop repair by company engineer (HPLC, Phosphor-image analyzer and Speed Vac)): 32% - Columns and spare parts for self-insuring Core instruments: 36.6% - Consumables including chemicals and solvents: 31.4% 5. Biochemistry Core Utilization Report - PI-Fellow (or staff/student) (Note records are kept by PI and trainee last names rather than by project) Biochemistry &Biophysics Center/NHLBI Tjandra - Strub Tjandra - Suzuki Tjandra - Garl Tjandra - Maciejewski Taraska - Towie Taraska - Yu Lee - Jiang Lee - Walker Lee - Yap Levine - Lim Levine - Zhao Levine - Berlett Chock - Kim (M) Chock - Kim (F) Chock - Hammou Ferre DAmare - Baird Ferre DAmare - Posakony Ferre DAmare - Lau Ferre DAmare - Zhang Cell Biology &Physiology Center/NHLBI Peterkofsky Hammer - Fujiwara Seller - Siththanadan Seller - Toepfer Balaban - Covian Garcia Balaban - Mitra Donaldson - Nelson Rusan Center for Molecular Medicine/NHLBI Cao - Vidal Immunology Center/NHLBI Zhao - Kraushaar Cardiovascular and Pulmonary Branch/NHLBI Manganiello - Chung Genetics &Developmental Biology Center/NHLBI Chung - Kang NIDDK Buchanan - Noinaj NIA Wang - Fox NINDS Roll Mecak - Szyk